Against All Odds
by miarae
Summary: [ONEPARTER] Ginny has to watch the love of her life walking away.


**Title:** Against All Odds

**Summary: **Ginny has to watch the love of her life walking away.

**Disclaimer: **I own neither HP nor the song.

**A/N: **Please read my other oneparter "Simple". I would really love it if you did. It has been rumoured to be one of my best stories.

* * *

I stand there, numb, just watching him walk away. It is hard to breathe. Somehow the air filling my lungs is insufficient. It hurts so much that I can not even cry. So I just stand there. Seeing his back, his hesitant steps into an unknown future. I know he must be feeling as lost as I am. Yet he does leave. Because he must. And I let him leave. Because it is the right thing to do. I just wish it didn't hurt as much as it does.

_How can I just let you walk away?   
Just let you leave without a trace?  
When I stand here taking   
Every breath with you  
You're the only one  
Who really knew me at all_

It is so hard to believe that he is really gone. He was always there. I can't even remember not knowing him. We grew up with the knowledge that he saved the world. I think I already loved him for that before I got to know him. And when I finally did...well he was even more perfect, if that was possible, than before. He knew me like no other did. After second year, after he saved my life, he held a very valuable part of me. And he never betrayed my trust. He never told anybody exactly what happened down in the Chamber of Secrets.

_How can you just walk away from me?  
When all I can do is watch you leave?  
'Cos we've shared the laughter and the pain  
And even shared the tears  
You're the only one  
Who really knew me at all_

I was there for him in return. When he could not talk to Hermione or Ron for some reason...I was there for him. I don't think anybody ever knew. I was there, silently, always picking up the pieces that they could not. I helped him become the man he is today, and some part of me wishes I hadn't for then he might have stayed with me. I watch him leave, knowing that it is my fault.

_So take a look at me now  
There's just an empty space  
There's nothing left here to remind me  
Just a memory of your face _

I don't think I will ever forget him. Forget his smile. His eyes that suddenly, during fifth year, started to light up whenever I was around. I knew he was falling for me before he himself did. Yet I had boyfriends. I foresaw a brilliant future – not necessarily a happy one though – and I couldn't stand in his way. In a way he was a martyr. Destined to do great things, but never able to be happy in peace.

_So take a look at me now  
There's just an empty space  
And you coming back to me is against the odds  
And that's what I've got to face _

So that's why I tried to stay away. Went out with Michael, and Dean. I tried to stay away, knowing that he would eventually end up hurting me. I knew that he wouldn't be able to rest while You-Know-Who was still alive. And I also realised – something other people weren't ready to acknowledge yet – that he was probably not coming back. He's a bit like Frodo, really. After changing the world...things will never be the same again. Frodo went to the Undying Lands...maybe Harry will do something similar. Only, we can't sail into the West so he will probably die.

_I wish I could just make you turn around  
Turn around and see me cry   
There's so much I need to say to you  
So many reasons why   
You're the only one  
Who really knew me at all _

He knows. He knows he is not coming back and that is why he does not turn around to face me one last time. He knows I know. With every step he takes he is trying to take some of my pain away. And oddly, it is working. I know this is for the greater good. I know he is destined for this, and I, in some way, am too. I was destined to love him. To help him become this amazing man he is today. And I was destined to let him go.

_So take a look at me now  
Well there's just an empty space  
There's nothing left here to remind me  
Just the memory of your face _

_  
Take a look at me now  
So there's just an empty space  
But to wait for you is all I can do  
And that's what I've got to face _

_  
Take a good look at me now  
'Cos I'll still be standing here  
And you coming back to me is against all odds  
That's the chance I've got to take _

I will be waiting for him. Waiting until I grow grey and old. There won't be a day that I won't wake up thinking about him. Hoping for his return. In time the pain will fade. It has to, hasn't it? It can't possibly keep hurting this much my whole life. I don't think I could handle that.

_So take a look at me now  
Take a look at me now  
Take a look at me now_

He hasn't asked me to. To wait. Yet he knows I will and he dares not say I shouldn't. Because he loves me as much as I love him. And he knows the pain I am feeling, for it is also in his heart. He knows I will always bear his legacy with pride. He could not give me his future, but he has provided me with a future of my own, something to keep me going in dark times. He has made it easier and so much harder to go on without him.

I am carrying the son of Harry Potter, greatest hero of our time.

**Review please!**


End file.
